S.S.D.D (Same Stuff, Different Destination)
S.S.D.D (Same Stuff, Different Destination) is the first episode of the MLP:SoS series. This story orientates the readers to Sabregust, and his group of friends called the Frontier Friends. The story ends with the mention of an attack and Sabregust arriving in Ponyville to begin his new adventure. Synopsis This story tells of Sabregust's last day in Windtonvale before leaving for Ponyville. As he says his farewells to his friends, he tells of the story of his friends, his adventures with them and their personalilities. He first meets Ratchet, his inventing friend, and tells of a story of him trying to build a cannon to transport ponies from town to town, which then became his 'Trotter' Tank. After that, he meets Scope, a sharp-eyed pony, and tells of him one day dressed up as Sherlock Hooves, and his awkward accent, which he still uses today. Then he meets Cherry Scribble, which Sabre talks of her test of patience in her class, as some colts tried to push her patience, and they got the entire town to clean. After that, he meets his oldest and dearest friend, Glimmer Beam, and Sabregust recalls the day he first met Glimmer, and last of all, before boarding the airship, he meets Lorikeet and Mairwen. Sabregust hugs Lorikeet and Mairwen, even if Mairwen doesn't like it, and tells of the day he found Lorikeet, and of an attack they were in recently that "I rather not talk about, after all, that's why I have to leave. Not because I failed, but I need to protect the inner territories from failing." (direct quote). He recieves an objective list, asking a request from all his friends once he arrives, and sets off to Ponyville. Sabregust then remembers his true objective, stated by Princess Celestia after the 'attack'. He was told to change his post to Ponyville. Sabregust questioned the order, feeling that he failed to protect the royals during the attack, which firstly was a lie, and secondly, they put themselves willingly in danger, and were able to defend themselves. Celestia re-assured Sabregust that he did not fail his role as Bodyguard and Guardian of the Princess of Windtonvale (which is Lorikeet, but can include Mairwen), but was being moved to assist in the reinforcement of defences in the Inner Territories. Canterlot has it's Captain, Flash Sentry, and the Princess sent an unknown leader to Cloudsdale to prepare it, but Ponyville, though having a princess of itself, was not properly prepared if the outbreak of war occured. Sabregust was to co-ordinate the defence arrangements in Ponyville, and prepare a group of townsfolk to rally the citizens, in case of an emergancy. Sabregust feels heartbroken to leave his hometown, but accepts his duty. The story ends as Sabregust relates the whole incident as S.S.D.D, Same Stuff, Different Destination, and prepares himself for his new adventure in a new town, as the airship lands after a long night's ride. Story Some days, my dearest, are simply S.S.D.D. Same Stuff, Different Destination. Yet again, differences can change everything. The stallion rubbed his eyes, his sleep was not kind to him. He gazes at the remmants of his sheets, tossed across his bed, a reminder of a sleepless night. He grogily rose from his bed, and stumbled to his bathroom. He stared himself in the mirror, trying to piece together his nightmare from the truth. He mumbled to himself "Why?". Three words with amazing powers. He hopped in the shower to clear his thoughts, before drying himself and returning to the mess in his bedroom. The grey sheets are flung across the room, his pillow on the door, and the quilt over his drawer. With a sigh, he cleans the mess around him, and brings the room to order. The quilt reveals a picture frame of him as a colt, his cyan wings flared, his gold and green mane in a part, and in his hoof, a small cutlass, being waved agressively at a threat, beyond the frame. The stallion pauses, and remembers those days of him, just a colt in a world so big, yet small to his crimson eyes. A world, that may never come back. This is Sabregust, he is a stallion living in his floating town of Windtonvale. His job by trade is a pilot trainer, a skilled Pegasus who teaches others to fly with power and control, in his case, for military purposes. He is also a teacher and tutor at the local school, and a storywritter. However, this is his last day in Windtonvale. He has a new job, and a new purpose, in a new town. Same Stuff, Different Destination. Near his front door, is a fully loaded saddle-bag, with strapped items on top of it. Sabregust mounts this pile of items, opens the door, and takes a final look at his house. He won't be here for a while, so be better soak it up while he can. Sabregust takes the courage to close his door, and slowly walk towards the other side of town, where at evening, an airship shall take him to Ponyville, his new home. As he walked across the Cloud Stone streets of the sky town, he passes a workshop, with the sounds of hammers and wrenches. He delights in those sounds, as they remind him of a friend. From the workshop, a Earth pony walks out to greet Sabre. His golden hat is stained with oil, and his brown coat is covered in grease. His dark brown mane spikes out like a mad inventor, which, he his. "Ratchet!" Sabre smiles. It is good to see a friendly face. "Sabre!" Ratchet replies. Ratchet is Sabre's friend since school. He loves inventing and building, and his novel thoughts are so optimistic, that they usually materialise, in one way, or the other. As Ratchet and Sabre chat about his new journey, Sabre remembers a funny event with Ratchet. Ratchet was trying to invent a way to get ponies from one town to another very quickly, and with minimal space. He therefore, made a cannon. Sabregust, his chief test subject, was told to enter the cannon. Sabregust, nervous about this, asked if a ball of iron shot could be used for a test instead of him. Ratchet, willing to prove the safety of his device, did so, and aimed it at a building with a net behind it, hoping that the iron would land before it hit the house. The cannon was loaded with powder, and fired! A blast knocked down Sabregust and he watched as he fell the firey pellets of iron penetrate and burn though the test house and the net behind it. Sabre stared back at Ratchet, who at first, looked disappointed at his failure of a safe machine. But a light flashed in his eyes, and he added to the cannon base wheels, then an armour plating around the entire structure and last, an engine and controls. Ratchet had built the first ever pony tank, called the 'Trotter'. But, however it is fun to speak to Ratchet, Sabre must move on, and head for the dock. The sounds of hooves trotting towards him registers in Sabre's mind, and he turned his head, revealing a cobalt Earth Pony, his mane of golden yellow and a magnifying lens in his hoof. "Scope, what's up bro!" Ratchet greeted the stallion. "Good Day, Ratchet. Good Day, Sabregust. I just would like to say, my dear lad," he replied, placing his hoof on Sabre, "That you enjoy your new objective, and not worry about us. We will be fine, dear fellow." Scope was also Sabre's friend since school. He has the best spotting skill of any pony, the most impeccible vigilence of all ponies, and he just is always there for his friend --in progress-- Trivia *S.S.D.D refers to the line said in the game CoD:Modern Warfare 2, which was S.S.D.D (Same S--t, Different Day). *Sabregust (the character) is actually writing the story, but in order for his main audience (Which is Lorikeet) to understand the morals, he writes himself in third person *The orginal release date was the 10/5/14, but due to time issues, it was postponed 10 days, however, the first parts of the story were published on the 9/5/14 Category:Work In Progress Category:My Little Pony: The Story of Sabregust Category:Regular Fic